Thoughts and Memories
by Ravenspark
Summary: A short story follwing Arachnid when she returned to the Nemesis


"And that's why I now prefer to work alone- it so sad to when bad things happen to those close to you. - but don't get me wrong- I fully intend to snuff out your spark- and believe me, I will make it hurt-

But that won't compare to the pain you'll feel knowing I'm adding your human to my collection.'

Airachnid

Episode 12, predator.

(This takes place after breakdown had brought her back to the decepticons)

* * *

Airachnid walked down the dimly lit corridors of the Nemesis. _It's good to be home. _She grimaced at the sickening words she had spoke; how empty they had been. Now she had lost her most highly valued, independent and entertaining lifestyle- to join the boy's club of perpetual fighting and war. She hissed lightly as she watched the Vehicrons exchange glances as she walked by in a sultry glide.

_Isn't that the femme breakdown dragged in?_

_Yeah, I've heard some strange rumours.. How she's so sadistic and cruel_

_I've heard she kills without care…_

The Vehicrons exchanged small murmurs as she past them, one taking a little longer to watch as the femme walked passed…

"See anything interesting, drone?" She queried, as she suddenly slowed and approach a Vehicron that was looking at her intently. Now he became apprehensive as she approached in such a calm and relaxed fashion.

" No…No I was just..err.." He held his servos up apologetically, as she stepped closer, her face now becoming vicious as her many legs seem to converge upon him. She saw him tremble a little. It hadn't taken long for her reputation to do its job; flying through the small society of worthless drones. She smiled slightly as she watched the fear flash over him.

" Good." She said, momentarily pulling back, wearing an uncharacteristically strange smile on her face. The Vehicron did not let out a public sigh as such, but his body language was enough to tell he relaxed a little. The fake sweet smile that lined her face slowly disappeared. She started speaking with an odd sweetness…

"Because _you _won't be seeing anything interesting ever _again_." , before allowing her tone to drop into the menacing darkness as she stressed the last word.

" AARGH!" The Vehicron cried momentarily in shock and pain, as one of her sharp legs pierced his spark chamber. He slumped to the floor, and she stood uncaringly as the other two Vehicrons that were beside him backed up, fear emulating like a torent of a waterfall. Her pink optics smiled to themselves at the delight of taking his poor pathetic life. She could imagine Arcee in the a similar predicament… but not one as merciful as this.

" Good day, drones." She said happily as her twisted feelings coursed through her as she turned to leave. Then she had a sudden thought; and turned to look back with a sinister smile on her face.

* * *

Her thoughts swam though the days events. Arcee had been able to scratch her. _Arcee…how I will enjoy making you suffer…_ She grinded as her fingers stroked the small dried energon line across her face. She would definitely pay for that.

As she walked, Her mind schemed on every possible way she could rip Arcee apart- and Jack…Jack, the small little human Arcee now had taken as a partner.. How _**dare**_ such a sub-species destroy her ship… her trophies were now gone, nothing left as a testament to her hunting prowess. Anger slowly rose, as she turned left to enter through the door of her new living quarters.

It was simple. A berth on the left hand side of the room. Darkly coloured in grey, and dimly lit. She smiled to herself. Within a second her web encased the ceiling, reaching down the corners of the room.

"Nothing like a little redecorating." She said to herself as she admired her webs. Her beautiful webs. How many had got caught within them…. So many it was countless. Even _Arcee_ had been at her mercy all those eons ago…

She walked over to were a side table stood against the wall, and caringly placed the Vehicrons' severed head, still dripping cool blue energon, upon it.

" I guess I'll have to start my trophy collection all over again…" she said somewhat mournfully, but with a slight excitement with having to find new heads to adorn her room.

She walked over to lay upon her berth. _I'll have to find someway of getting Jack first…. Or perhaps re-enact the events that led to Tailgates death…?_Her optics slowly widened with anticipation. _yes…It would break her spark more viscously than I could with my bare servos…_ Her smile widened as she stared at her webbed ceiling. _Only then, after I killed the pathetic human, and played such mind games, can I physically torture her…Just as I was taught…Just as I was taught by you…_

* * *

_The corroded and wrecked Autobot hung limply form his shackles. It was the only light emitted in the desperately dark interrogation room.. Or it could still be a prison cell? His optics stared down in defeat, seeing the sparkling light of the shackles that held him reflected in light Azure energon….HIS energon…_

_He spat more out as it filled his mouth. He was heavily damaged; decepticon methods of torture had seen to that. Warnings signs flashed before him, but their was little he could do…_

_Sudden footsteps, hard, yet softer somehow, perpetrated the darkness. He stared into the bleak darkness in front of him, were the sound of falling footsteps ceased. A silence followed, and he sensed the malicious intent from the decepticon who stood before him. _

"_S..scared show your face,…huh c..con?" He said, mustering his strength for a final show of bravado. He expected to see the infamous decepticon torturer, Chainclaw, emerge from the darkness, the one who had interrogated him form the moment he was captured… but nothing stepped forward. And who ever it was gave no reply. His own expression darkened. They were bored. Now they were going to play games… _

_He suddenly pulled back, as a sudden burn seared through his faceplate, coming dangerously close to his optics. He gasped in pain as the acid worked its way into his circuits. _

"_Had enough, oh brave autobot warrior?" A sultry and ironic tone emitted from the darkness. He looked to the darkness in front of him, and slowly the femme stepped forward, her bright pink optics shining brightly. She wore a smile on her face, and now her pink optics seemed to glow brightly in the dim light. _

" _I could end it all if you tell me your little secret.." She said as she used a finger to pull his face towards hers. _

" _Wh..where's the .. Fun in that?" He replied defiantly. Her sweet melancholic gazed suddenly turned disgustingly away, as she began to circle him. She outstretched one of her many legs, and as she walked around the hapless transformer, scratched deeply into his armour releasing more energon. _

"_Ngh..who are you.. ? Not..seenn…ah…a femme like you…on the battlefield…."_

" _Just a harbinger of your impending DOOM." She spoke uncaringly, almost bored. She stopped walking and momentarily pierced deeply into the back of his armour. He cried out in pain- and she savoured every moment of it. Her sudden elation persuaded her to repeat the act again; and again, and again. She smiled more as she listened to his cries of pain. _

" _Had enough, yet?" she said, half repeating her first words. He looked to his right, seeing her demonically joyful face; and his own anger rose. He spat his own energon at her- and she momentarily turned away, hiding her disgust, but allowing a burning rage to flow through her as whipped around sending one arm deep into his spark chamber._

" _Go and join your beloved primus, you pathetic AUTOBOT!" She shouted at him. His optics dimmed slowly as he vanished offline, for the last time. _

_She took a moment to regain her composure, and shrugged herself off._

" _Airachnid…" She turned as the lights within the dark interrogation room turned on. She looked a little sulkily upon the large, and somewhat handsome mech that approached her. His sinister voice echoed within the room._

" _I see your temper is still as bright as that of Primus' spark." He commented, admiring the work she had done with the now dead autobot in front of them. _

" _Would any self respecting decepticon have allowed such impotence from an autobot?" she questioned annoyed. _

" _No." he said smiling darkly to himself. " But this one was resilient; more so than many I've seen. He probably could have lasted much longer, and eventually have given us the Intel we need." He stated factly. The young Arachnid merely looked away disappointed. He smiled. She always strived to achieve her objective; and disliked failure. _

" _No matter. We shall have to find someone else…." He said as he gently placed a servo upon her shoulder, knowing how she loved to hunt, having instilled it within her from when she was younger, when the war had began. Her optics sparked a little as she understood the notion. _

" _Just next time… try to go for the more tender areas…. And don't hold make on mind games.. They make the torture more interesting." He said, his red optics glowing fanatically as he relished all those who had suffered by his hand… and those who would one day suffer at the hands of his prodigy._

* * *

It's short, but I hope you enjoyed it. I don't own transformers prime (wish i did) but I do own Chainclaw.


End file.
